Effy's Discovery
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Rated T for lanuage Effy decides to take a small visit to her ex doctor John Foster and she discovers Freddie didnt die, also she discovers someone else didnt die along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Effy's Discovery**

Summary: Effy decides to take a small visit to her ex doctor John Foster and she discovers Freddie didnt die, also she discovers someone else didnt die along the way

* * *

Effy stares blankly across the sheet of paper that the doctor asked her to write on. She was asked to write as many things as she could that reminded her of friends and family she had lost. She was struggling to come up with anything that wouldn't cause her to cry her eyes out. The first memory that came to mind was when her brother was hit by that horrible bus when he was trying to talk to Michelle then she had another memory of her brother, this time it was a happy one. When she used to sneak out at night and her brother would help her get in the house without her mother and father finding out. Then when her father left because her mother was cheating on him with a man he worked with. Effy shuddered at this thought, the look on her fathers face when it happened was horrible. Then there was Freddy, her precious Freddy. The boy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with but couldn't. Why? Because he disappeared 3 weeks ago, not long after she decided to leave her other doctor. John Foster. Her mother never really liked him, neither did anyone for that matter and as time went by she began to realise he was hitting on her so she transferred to Doctor Grahams who was more friendly and didn't always want to touch her every second of the day.

"Elizabeth?…Miss Stonem?…Effy?" She turned around to face the doctor who was looking at her sympathetically.

"Yeah?" She quietly letting her eyes drift to the window and out into the wildlife.

"Are you uncomfortable with the task?" She didn't say anything only nodded and stood up. "Effy?"

"I need to visit John Foster, I have some questions that need answered" She opened the door and walked down the corridor, she left just in time to catch a local bus that takes her to his flat. She sighed against the seat and looked outside and thought about everything that had changed in the past year, she had lost her brother who went to college in Cardiff, father and boyfriend, the three men she cared about the most. Her best friend had been accepted at Harvard and had left last week with her boyfriend Thomas, Cook was still on the run from the police and JJ was perfectly happy with his newly found girlfriend Lara. Emily and Naomi left for Greece last week and Katie lived with her parents as they began rebuilding their relationship. It was then Effy realised that she was alone in the world and that no-one was their to help her. She stood up as the bus drew nearer to the stop and got off as it came to a halt at the bus stop.

"Thanks" she whispered and heard a faint your welcome before the bus door closed and drove off.

She sighed and walked into the building and pressed the elevator button. The door closed and she pressed the 3rd floor button. The bell dinged to signal her arrival and she stepped out onto the damp floor. _You can do this Effy. Just walk forward and ring the doorbell._ She thought before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. There was a few bangs and a smash of glass before someone appeared behind the door. It opened to reveal John who looked rather surprised to see Effy.

"Effy, what a pleasant surprise" he opened his arms for a hello hug she always gave him but she stepped back and hugged her stomach.

"Um, its not so pleasant actually. I want to talk to you about someone, do you mind if I come in?" she unwrapped her arms and put one hand on her hip.

"Um, sure come on in Effy" he stepped to the side and she walked in with John shortly behind her. He stepped in front of a closet and leaned against it letting it click shut. "So what's bothering you Elizabeth?"

"Well, I was thinking about what happened to Freddy" there was a rumble sound coming from inside the closet. "is something in there John?" she asked and he stiffened.

"No, it just…the cat. Yes the cat" Effy cocked her eyebrow a little. _John doesn't have a cat. _She thought but brushed it off.

"So I was wondering if you knew where he was?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I have no idea. Sorry" he continued to shake his head and moved from the closet and towards the door. "Well, Elizabeth I was rather busy with paperwork before you arrived so if that's all." Then he pointed to the door. Effy straightened up and walked up the steps towards the door, not before noticing Freddie's shoes and skateboard in a corner. She was just about to say something when John pushed her out the door and locked it. Effy gathered up her thoughts and ran from the building and towards Freddie's house. When she arrived she ran to his hut and threw herself inside before breaking down in tears.

"Hey Eff" she shot her head up to see Cook, lying on the couch smoking spliff. She wiped her tears and thought about her theory.

"He has him Cook." She whispered.

"Who has who Eff?" he asked taking the cigarette out his mouth and stubbing it on the floor. She didn't say anything. "Who had fucking who Eff?"

"John has fucking Freddie Cook." She screamed and Cooks face fell.

"What? Like did you see him?" He asking pacing back and fourth.

"No, I went over to John's today, he was leaning against a door and I heard rumbling coming from it. He said it was the cat but he doesn't have one. Then I asked him if he had seen Freddie, he said no and started to act oddly, then lead me to the door but before I left I saw Freddie's skateboard and his shoes and I knew that Freddie was in the closet. I'm fucking scared Cook, I need him but I don't know how to get him."

Cook sat down and for the first time he was speechless. He picked up her phone that was lying on the ground of the shed and looked through her contacts.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the gang together Effy, if we go and get him in groups then maybe we'll be alright" He continued looking through the list then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Cook?" she asked shaking a little.

"What about Tony" he suggested. "And his friends"

"Are you serious?"

"The more the fucking better Eff"

She looked down before sighing and agreeing with him. "Alright, I'll do it, you call our gang and I'll get Tony and his"

Cook winked and pulled out his phone and started calling up our gang, starting with Pandora and Thomas. Effy clicked the send button on a number and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Tony? Its Effy. I need your help" She said and sighed before telling her brother the whole story about Freddie.

"Hey Effy, it'll be ok. Look I'll call Maxxie, Anwar and James and you can call Michelle, Cassie, Jal and Sid alright?"

"Ok, love you Tony"

"Love you too Effy"

She hung up and continued down the list of Tony's friends glad that they were all willing to help her find her happy ending. The last two people she had to call were Cassie and Sid. She found Sid's number and clicked send. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Sid speaking?" It was weird for Effy to hear her brothers best friends voice again

"Sid? Its Effy"

"Effy? Tony's Effy?" He sounded surprised and Effy let out a small giggle.

"Yes Sid, Tony's fucking sister, now are you with Cassie?" she asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Yes, why what's wrong?" Effy sighed and explained the whole ordeal again to Sid and told him to pass it on to Cassie.

"So will you both come and help me?"

"Yeah Effy we'll be there" Effy sighed and let out a small thank you before hanging up and collapsing into Freddie's chair.

"How'd you get on Eff?" Cook asked after he hung up the phone with Emily and Naomi.

"Tony's friends are coming. What about ours?" Cook nodded.

"Their all in. Panda and Thomas are getting the first flight here and so are Naomi and Emily, Katie is on her way now and so is JJ and Lara. Then there is me and you huh Eff."

"Yeah Cook, me and you" Effy sighed and let a few tears escape from her eyes.

"When's Tony getting here?"

"Soon I hope, he didn't say"

"Yeah"

Suddenly the door of the shed swung open to reveal JJ, Lara and Katie. Katie rushed forward and pulled Effy into a hug in which she kindly returned. Lara coughed and got the two girls attention.

"There are three guys out there and I have no idea who they are" Effy went to the door and realised it was Anwar, Maxxie and James.

"Come in guys" Effy called and they all sauntered into the shed. "Um guys this is Anwar, Maxxie and James. They are friends with Tony and are here to help as well. Oh and Maxxie and James are dating, and boys this is JJ, Cook, Lara and Katie"

Anwar stood forward and took Katie's hand kissing it lightly. "Nice to meet you Katie."

As the days went on the gang was joined by Tony and Michelle who had met up at the bus station. They were then joined by Jal, Naomi and Emily a few days later. Five days after everyone was called together the door opened to reveal the four missing members of the gang. Sid, Cassie, Panda and Thomas. Everyone introduced themselves then Tony stood up on a chair and told everyone to shut it.

"So here is what were all going to do right. Were going to hire a van and sit outside with all of us in it. Then four volunteers will walk up to the apartment and look for Freddie. When we got him we bring him to the van and then drive away as fast as we can. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded and Tony pulled out his phone and tossed it to Sid. "Call the van company and order a fifteen seater alright" Sid nodded and made the phone call. "Right now who is going to be the four volunteers?"

"I will. Freddie is my best mate so I'm in" Cook stood up.

"I'm in" Anwar stood up volunteering himself.

"Me too" Maxxie stood in smiling.

"And I'll go as well" Tony said. "Now the rest of you will sit in the van and wait on the signal."

"What's the signal?" James asked and everyone fell silent.

"Fuck it" Jal said and everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" Everyone said in unison apart from Michelle.

"Remember guys, fuck it was what Chris used to say, it can be the signal and also it will be like he is here helping too" Michelle explained then everyone caught on and nodded.

"Perfect, now we need a plan to get Foster out of the house."

"Leave that to me" Cassie spoke up for the first time and smirked evilly. "Michelle can I borrow your phone please?" Michelle nodded and tossed it to her. "Now who has his number?" Effy gave her it and she typed it into the phone and pressed send. She put the phone on loud speaker so everyone could hear what they were saying.

"Hello?"

"Wow, hey. I have something to tell you"

"Alright what is it?"

"You have won a free trip to New York, you can collect your ticket from me at the park tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"YESSS"

Then the phone went dead.

"Do you really have a ticket for him?"

"Yes, it was my return ticket but I decided I want to say here, so does Sid"

Everyone clapped at Cassie's great idea and began discussing plans for what would happen the next day, and soon everyone fell asleep.

Effy woke up the next morning to see Cassie and Sid kissing on the couch. She smiled at how everything worked out for everyone apart from…Jal. She looked over to Jal who was holding a picture of Chris in her hand. Effy got up and sat next to her.

"You know I was out the other day and I thought I saw Chris. It might have been my imagination but I was so sure he was with that Abigail girl." She looked at her through her tears and smiled.

"If only"

"Did anyone see the body?"

"No, when the ambulance arrived there was no body but there was blood all over the bed and the paramedics said that even though there was no body that they might as well claim him dead."

"So he could still be alive?"

She shrugged. "No, I don't think so Eff, and anyway today is about getting your boyfriend back"

Once everyone was up and Cassie and Sid left to meet Foster everyone piled into the van that Sid hired and headed off to the apartment.

The four boys got out and headed into the apartment leaving the girls alone in the van with James.

"So, what do you girls want to do for fun?" James asked and Michelle climbed over into the front seat and made a disgusted noise.

"What's wrong Chelle?" Jal asked worried about her friend.

"There is that slut Abbie over there and she seems to have bagged herself a new bloke, and hmm he kind of looks like -" Effy opened the van door and ran towards the two.

"CHRIS!" she screamed and he turned around.

"Huh? What? EFFY?" He yelled back and tried to run to her but was stopped by Abigail.

"No Effy, he is mine ya" Effy pulled her arm back and threw it straight into Abbie's face. Abbie glared and punched her back. Effy was too busy fighting that she didn't realise the boys had came out of the building with Freddie. Tony looked at his sister then to the boy trying to pull them apart.

"Fuck it" Tony screamed and everyone got into position at the sound of the signal. "Start the engine I'll get Effy and Chris." he ran over to the fighting teens and pulled Abbie from Effy. "Both of you get in the van" they ran to the moving van and jumped inside, Tony let go of Abbie and ran after it. He jumped into the front seat and Anwar moved to let Tony drive. "Now to get Sid and Cassie" They drove full speed to the park and saw Cassie handing the ticket to Foster. "Hold on tight guys" Tony yelled and pushed his foot on the pedal to its fullest. "Open the doors boys" he shouted to JJ and Cook. The doors opened and Cassie and Sid jumped in. They closed the doors but not fast enough for Foster to see Freddie in the back with Effy holding onto him.

"Tony, to the hospital" Effy yelled.

"Gotcha sis"

The car screeched at the hospital and everyone piled out and into the hospital.

"How may I help you?" a woman behind the desk asked.

"Well, we have Freddie McLair here who has had head injuries and Chris Miles who is believed to be dead" Tony announced and the woman's face went white and Chris waved.

"Nice meeting you"

"I'll be right back"

The nurse fetched the doctor who examined both Freddie and Chris. Chris was let out as there was nothing wrong with him at all but Freddie was kept in to get some stitches into his head. Effy looked upon everyone in the room and smiled. JJ had Lara, Panda had Thomas, Sid had Cassie, Tony had Michelle, Chris had Jal, Maxxie had James, Emily had Naomi and heck even Anwar and Katie were suddenly together and now she had Freddie. Just Cook left. He looked at Effy and knew what she was thinking.

"I'll be fine Eff. Just fine"

And he was. He found a girl called Tyler and they were perfectly happy. Effy and Freddie went to University together and attended so many weddings and baby showers that year, including her own. Everything was perfect.

* * *

thought?


	2. Freddie

Effy's Discovery

Chapter 2: Freddie

Summary: Freddie's POV of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

When I went to visit Effy's doctor John that day I had no idea that I was going to end up being bashed across the head with a baseball bat and thrown into a closet to be left for dead. I had received a phone call from John earlier that day saying that he wanted to talk to me privately, I didn't think anything of it so I left the hospital where Effy was and headed to his house. He welcomed me in and I asked what he wanted. He replied by saying that I couldn't have Effy and I went to the front door to leave but it was locked. The next thing I knew he had a baseball bat in his hand and was coming at me with it. I tried to get away but he whacked me with it and I fell to the ground. He hit me again and I felt unconsciousness take over my body.

"_Effy what a pleasant surprise" _

"_Um, its not so pleasant actually. I want to talk to you about someone, do you mind if I come in?"_

I felt myself gain consciousness and suddenly felt my head throbbing, I threw my hand to my head and I put my ear to the door to the door of the closet I was currently inside. I felt John slam is back against the door and I got such a fright that I stumbled back and knocked over a bunch of boxes. Shit. Then I heard Effy say something.

"_Is someone in there John?"_

"_No, its just the…cat. Yes the cat"_

I let out a stifled laugh, he didn't even have a cat and if I knew Effy, she knew he didn't have one either. I heard him leave the door and walk up the stairs telling Effy she had to leave. I heard the door slam shut and the lock click before John stomped back down the stairs and towards the closet. I heard him unlock the door and it flew open.

"You bastard, she almost found out about you mate" he growled.

"Sorry, your body slammed so hard against the door I jumped and knocked over a bunch of boxes." I mumbled and he rolled his eyes before stalking to the kitchen and I followed behind him.

"Listen mate, you can do whatever you want in here, but I'm warning you. If you fucking leave the house I'll find you and then I will kill you" he looked at me with evil eyes and I nodded slowly and opened his fridge and grabbed a sausage roll. I sat down at the edge of the stairs and noticed my shoes and skateboard. They were in plain sight. Maybe Effy saw them and went for help. Nah, she is under too much pressure for her little mind to worry about me, but she did come here asking about me though didn't she? Oh I miss her. I shook my head and forced the thought away. I was never going to see her again so I might as well start learning to live without her. I grabbed my shoes and threw them on. I wiped away the tears that formed in my eyes and walked to the sofa where John was asleep. I sighed and grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. My eyes began sliding shut and eventually I fell asleep on the chair.

Three days went past and my head was aching. John didn't even offer to pop to the store down the street for some paracetamol. I was sleeping nearly every hour of every day trying to block out the pain. I knew I had to see a doctor but he said I wasn't to leave the house. I was concentrating on my breathing when the phone rang. John rushed and picked it up before I had the chance to.

"Hello?" He answered and I listened to who was on the other line.

"_Wow, hey. I have something to tell you" _

"Alright what is it?"

"_You have won a free trip to New York, you can collect your ticket from me at the park tomorrow"_ I didn't recognise the voice on the other line but suddenly felt sick, he was going to New York.

"Really?"

"_Yes really"_

His face lit up and he screamed down the phone. "YES" then hung up. He immediately turned to me.

"I have to go and pack, and remember when I am in New York don't you leave this place alright, you will know what will happen" He glared and disappeared into his room.

"Yeah, I know" I sighed and slumped back onto the couch and fell fast asleep.

"FREDDIE…FREDDIE" I was startled awake by a familiar voice and someone shaking me.

"Wha, what?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see four faces looking back at me. Cook who had a look of relief on his face, Effy's older brother Tony and two others.

"Freds, mate come on we need to get you out of here" Cook helped me sit up and Tony put an ice pack on my head.

"I cant leave guys, if John finds out I left he will hunt me down and kill me"

"Don't worry about that, Cassie and Sid are stalling him at the park then we will call the police once we get you to a hospital" Cook explained and I sat up and we headed to the door. I smiled and grabbed my skateboard before we left the apartment and went out onto the street.

As we emerged from the building a lot of noise could be heard. We walked out onto the street to see Effy fighting with a blond girl and a boy trying to break them up.

"Fuck it" Tony yelled and cook pulled me into the van. Tony ran across the street and pulled Effy and the other girl apart. I turned to the people in the van, I recognised Michelle, Tony's girlfriend, who was comforting another girl who was crying and saying "He's alive" a lot. I sat back and JJ smiled at me and I fisted him and I gave Lara a smile. I looked around and saw Naomi and Emily who gave me the thumbs up and Panda and Thomas who were kissing. Suddenly the back door to the van was flung open and Effy jumped in followed by the boy from outside. Tony jumped into the front and began driving.

"Now to get Cassie and Sid" he yelled and pressed his foot down harder on the pedal. Effy crawl over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed her temple. The girl who was talking to Michelle stumbled over to the boy who was with Effy and gave him a large hug and didn't let go. I noticed him whispering something to her and she relaxed into his arms.

"Hold on tight guys" I heard Tony yell from the front seat and the van went even faster. "Open the doors guys" he shouted to JJ and Cook and the doors were flung open. Everyone grabbed onto something to stop them falling out of the van. A girl and a boy jumped in and I assumed they were Cassie and Sid. Then I saw Foster, his eyes locked with mine and he sent me a glare and I knew that I was dead, Effy tightened her grip around me as the doors slammed shut. Effy turned to her brother.

"Tony, to the hospital"

"Gotcha sis" and he changed lanes and headed towards the local hospital. My heart was beating really hard against my chest and I felt Effy start to shake.

"Hey, Eff, its alright" I comforted her and I felt her relax again.

The van screeched to a halt outside the hospital and everyone piled out of the van and into the hospital. We approached the desk and the woman behind us looked up.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely. Tony stepped forward to take charge.

"Well, we have Freddie McLair here who has head injuries and Chris Miles who is believed to be dead." I looked at the boy who was confirmed as Chris and back to the receptionist who looked like she had seen a ghost. Chris waved at her.

"Nice meeting you"

The woman stood up and sighed. "I'll be right back" and she disappeared.

We sat for about five minutes until a man dressed in white arrived and said he was the doctor and that Chris and I were to follow him. He looked at Chris first and confirmed that the blood clot that was in his brain was now gone completely and that he could go, then he turned to me and confirmed that I needed to have stitches as my head was badly bashed. He injected me with stuff that would make me fall asleep. I sighed and aloud the black to take over me.

When I came around Effy was smiling down at me and I smiled back. She told me who everyone that was in the van was and that they were all Tony's friends. Then she explained that Chris was 'supposedly' dead as he took a seizure in his bedroom a few years ago, the truth being he fell into unconsciousness and that Abbie, the blond haired girl, found him and was using him to try and get Tony to be her boyfriend. I laughed at the failure of the plan and Effy laughed along with me. I looked straight into her eyes once we calmed down and the relief and love that reflected in them made me positive that we were going to be just fine and that we would all be together forever.

* * *

thought? I have one more pov of that day then a chapter about the weddings haha


End file.
